This proposal is for fundings for the 1986 Gordon Research Conference on the Dynamics of Macromolecular and Polyelectrolyte Solutions to be held at the Miramar Hotel in Santa Barbara, California, from February 17 to 21, 1986. This conference will follow the philosophy of the highly successful maiden conference of the same title which was held in January, 1984. The common theme uniting the participants is dynamics in complex media as studied by scattering techniques. The topics in this conference will focus on our understanding of relaxation processes in conjested polymer solutions ("slow modes" and scaling), polyelectrolyte solutions (small ion effects), colloidal systems (hydrodynamic and shear effects) and aggregated systems (fractals and aggregation problems). New advances in experimental techniques will be discussed (including holographic grating-electrophoretic scattering, cross-correlation spectroscopy, scattering in strong magnetic fields).